America x Reader Negai Boshi
by OhimeChama
Summary: A decision that would change his life, America really hates that. And he really hurts him to see you right there, sitting pretty on the cafe chair.. what was he thinking right now? 'MURICA X READER XD /3 please prepare some tissues 3


A/N this is from my DA account 3 don't worry

_My all just_

_Might not be enough_

_Like the pain of nails cut too short_

_I tightly clenched my fists_

Like a sudden drip of his coffee, Alfred was in a cafe. He was not sure why he was there, but he was there. He kept on remembering _(f/n)_'s smile, lingering on his mind. Her laughter seemed to echo in his ears. What made him look so... so broken?

_Just thinking of you_

_Was enough to fill my heart_

_Countless feelings are now_

_Rising to the sky_

Ah... _(f/n)_'s love situation right now. She was happy with Arthur right now, and Arthur was exploding with gladness. He had dreamed that she would be his, and he told Alfred everything beautiful about her. Alfred, well, being Alfred, tried to make them a couple, even if it hurt him so much.

_It looks like the stars have gone out_

_As I follow your gaze_

And there she stood at the counter, perfect as ever. _(f/n)_ was too good to be true. She was every man's ideal girl. Her _(h/l)_ _(h/c)_ swaying with the warm summer breeze, her creamy pale skin that seemed so smooth and her innocent _(e/c)_ captivated his heart. Who would never be? She was pretty, outgoing and smart. Alfred keeps on looking at her, thinking why he didn't make his move in the first place.

_My right shoulder and your left shoulder _

_Are lined up to keep us from being separated_

_A different wish in the same painful way_

Why hadn't he realize it in the beginning? Why did he let his brother take you away from him? He regrets everything he did that made you and Arthur a couple. He believed that he was good enough to let you fade away from his life. Instead, he found himself dumbfounded. He just wanted you to be his, not Arthur's. It hurt him so much. You were his only wish, and yet, he just let it go.

_I want to tell you, but it won't reach_

_The words I cannot voice out_

_I'm still holding to them_

_Under this starry sky_

But still, he kept on dreaming that he will gain that courage that someday he'll tell you the words Arthur keeps on telling you. Those three words that seemed so fragile enough to be said to the girl he loves. He knows that he will tell those to you.. not today, not tomorrow, but someday.

_My right cheek and your left cheek_

_Though they don't touch_

_They still know how painful warmth can be_

It still destroys his heart. If he was the only one in the cafe, he would have been screaming and wrecking everything inside the building. He was too late to realize it all. Your tender smile that sent his heart flying around, your caring touch on his shoulders whenever he feels so low and down, your home-baked cookies you give him everyday with a dash of thoughts for him.

You love him, and he loves you. But you gave up on him, thinking that he wouldn't love you back. Arthur then came in the scene, telling you sweet nothings about his feelings for you. You believed him, and you gave him your heart. And now, Alfred was there, left out like an abandoned toy.

_I want this to come true, but I know it won't_

_The words that seems so fragile_

_I'll continue to protect them_

_Under this starry night sky_

He wanted you to be his, and that was his only wish. He knew that it won't happen, for you were Arthur's right now. He's not that kind of guy that would hit on someone's girlfriend, especially on his brother's girlfriend for Pete's sake!

But he keeps on dreaming that you'll be his after this horrible nightmare that turned into reality. He'll just keep his feelings in his heart. And he's sure that he'll say _**I love you**_ to you, from the bottom of his heart. But now, you were still Arthur's, and he can't do anything about it.

_The words that seem to shine_

_I'm still holding on to them_

_Under this starry night sky_

"I love you _(f/n)_..."


End file.
